Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch apparatus and a touch sensing method thereof.
Related Art
In the application of consumer electronic products, the touch panel has been widely used in the portable electronic products, such as the smart phone, the laptop or the tablet computer. Currently, the touch panel has various types including the resistive touch panel, the capacitive touch panel, the surface acoustic wave (SAW) touch panel and the infrared touch panel, and the capacitive touch panel can be further classified into the projected capacitive touch panel, the surface capacitive touch panel and so on.
For the user, electronic products, such as e-books, with the characteristics of flexible, bendable and foldable are easy for carry and storage. Therefore, the touch apparatus has become one of the important components in the flexible electronic products. The substrate of the touch apparatus is also flexible, so it may be folded, rolled or bent during transportation, usage or storage. However, under the situation that the substrate is folded, rolled or bent, the thin-film material may be affected by the stress or the temperature, so that the material structure or the stacked structure is varied, which further leads to the change of the electrical characteristics of the sensing elements (such as the changes of the conductor resistance and the stacked capacitance). To the touch apparatus, the variation of the electrical characteristics of the sensing elements may lead to the abnormal situation such as mis-sensing happened in the touch sensing mechanism, so as to reduce the accuracy and the sensitivity on touch sensing.